Celtic Symbols
by RobinSparkelz
Summary: "You know Sasuke-kun Konoha has a lot of great things, but..." "But what Sakura?""It doesn't have you" On moving forward - A Sasuke&Sakura story.


**Celtic symbols.**

**Chapter 1.**

_**By: RobinSparkelz**_

* * *

><p><strong>"You know Sasuke-kun Konoha has a lot of great things, but..." "But <em>what <em>Sakura?""It doesn't have you" On moving forward - A Sasuke&Sakura story.**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

"I'll miss you"

"...Tsunade-sama, its not like I'm going forever"

"_**Two years, **_is a long time Sakura"

"But its not forever and... Oto isn't that far, I'll come visit"

"I'll hold you to that promise"

.

.

.

_**Conditions of the treaty**_

_**Appendix IV - Section 5.2**_

Konohagakure no Sato will provide Otogakure with three trained Medical Ninja to assist in establishing efficient Medical centers in Otogakure. One of the three chosen Medical Ninja's must be a proficient teacher to assist in adding Medical Ninja to Otogakures Ninja Force. _**(Note: Appendix IV - section 5.2 amended - Konohagakure no Sato will provide one Medical Ninja proficient in assisting in all aspects of the stated criteria to Otogakure. Haruno Sakura - recommended for this post.) **_

.

.

.

**The Konoha Times**

_Announcement: The infamous Otogakure situated in the land of Rice Fields is undergoing major construction, the roads leading in and out of the village will be closed for one month. Only those who have obtained a pass into the village may enter._

_The village recently signed a peace treaty with the United Shinobi Forces and it is rumored that many Ninja from all over the country have left to help Oto recuperate after being ruled by the Legendary Sannin Orochimaru and destroyed by the war._

_Recently elected Otokage Uchiha Sasuke - defected Konoha nin and sole surviving Uchiha heir seems to be extremely busy and couldn't be reached for comment when the Konoha Times visited Oto which is in the midst of reconstruction._

**_-By: Jin-lee Sato_**

_._

_._

_._

"Ne, Sakura-chan, this is the last time we going to have ramen together"

"Why does everyone make it sound like I'm not coming back?"

"...Because... "

"Naruto?"

"You not going on just any mission Sakura-chan you... you going to _him_"

"..."

" You going to _**Sasuke**_"

.

.

.

One foot down, one foot up, one foot down, one foot up. There's no thought in my actions just the feel of the branch under my foot and blur of green around me. One foot down, one foot up and it carries on.

The land of Rice Fields is beautiful except for Otogakure there is no sign of war here. Konoha has it forests, rows and rows of trees and lush greenery nested in the mountain side.

Oto is surrounded by sloping evergreen hills, a large oak doting the hillside is one of the few trees she sees. It makes her feel vulnerable, unprotected she feels naked without the familiar canopy of trees to surround her. This would be a horrible place for a battle, she decides, absolute zero coverage.

.

.

.

The road leading to Oto is strewn with rubble and debris, most of it has been cleared revealing a dusty path riddled with potholes. Oto is situated next to one of the rare, but sparse forests.

She supposes Orochimaru was feeling a little nostalgic.

A wall has been erected around the village, since most of Orochimaru's living had been happening underground he had never deemed it necessary to protect the above - the actual village. But now wrapping around the village in a obvious show of civilian workmanship evidence in the alcoves present at regular intervals with the newly revised sound symbol - a three part swirl originating from one origin its swirling appendages forming a circle- fashioned out of metal residing within them, is a attractive reddish brick wall. A earth style nin-jutsu would not have been this detailed.

Situated in the centre is a looming wrought iron gate still in its unpainted raw metal form, the places where it has been welded clearly visible. It is so like Sasuke she thinks to disregard colorful details such as paint.

Sentries at the gate bow in respect as her figure nears the entrance, her pink hair and Konoha hitae-ate, identifying her as Haruno Sakura - Legendary Sannin. Yet despite that, her pass is checked, and her finger pricked for a blood identifying jutsu.

Not even two steps into the village, did he appear in a swish of air, his presence startling the sentries and workers reinforcing the inner walls.

Sakura took him in from his nin sandles, to his navy blue nin pants and loose fitting white shirt, pinned to his shirt by a gold pin depicting the revised sound symbol was a high collared midnight blue cloak trimmed in gold that draped over his well formed frame and gathered on one shoulder.

Unruly ebony locks fell into his eyes, smoldering onyx gazed at her, thick sooty lashes framing them.

Sakura couldn't help her heart from hammering against her rib cage at his sudden appearance. His aristocratic presence didn't help much and neither did the fact that he looked like a freaking immortal marble angel how was she supposed to _**not **_react to that.

_Uchiha Sasuke was__** hot. **_

Sometimes she hated herself.

"You late" his velvety monotone ended the beginnings of her troubled internal monologue.

"I had stuff to do" she snapped at his already retreating back, re-adjusting the strap of her travel bag she followed him through the village.

Oto was truly in a state of repair, old buildings been revised and new ones been erected, she wondered if there was a building already designated to be the hospital or if she could choose.

Side stepping tins of paint and maneuvering around wooden scaffolding, she wondered where he was leading her, everywhere they passed, shinobi and civilians alike stopped to bow to him murmurs of Otokage-sama following them. She had to admit Sasuke cut a regal figure, with his midnight blue cloak billowing around him, and the way he moved with a natural grace through the construction never faltering.

He exuded _**power.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Conditions of the treaty - The shinobi Alliance.**_

_**Section 8 - Public Relations.**_

All villages involved in the _**Shinobi Alliance**_ are to practice accurate, factually based publicity. In order for unity among civilians and Shinobi, all villages will once a month deliver a televised press conference - regarding all matters that affect both shinobi and civilians. It is necessary to keep the public well informed of the Villages status regarding repair, mortality, health, land, education and infrastructure as well as changes in the ranks of leadership. (_**Section 8 - Public Relations - Amended to include Otogakure.)**_

.

.

.

The Oto - Village square had been transformed for the press conference. A stage had been erected in the center, a large banner depicting the new Oto symbol in steel grey hung in the background, large wooden beams rose from the stage on either side, the uchiha fan prominently displayed against them. A podium carved from cherry wood resided in front of the stage, mike in place.

Sakura watched from the dusty window situated on the second floor of a fabric store that was situated on the side of the square, as -she assumed- a television crew set up lights and sound systems she smiled as one of them rolled out a velvety red carpet across the stage with flourish.

She had been brought to this musty fabric shop, with creaking wooden floors and rows of fabric, in shelves, propped up against walls and stacked in piles as far as the eye could see. The owner no where in sight, Sasuke had instructed her to go upstairs and prepare for the press conference. She had expected to find the luggage she had sent ahead and planned on changing into the forest green kimono she had bought in preparation for these monthly press conferences, instead she found herself in a lofty styled upstairs area, the floor covered by a threadbare fading red carpet, rolls of dusty fabrics lining one wall.

In the centre was a bed, she prodded it feeling the lumpy mattress under her fingers, but it was what was on the bed that took her breath away, a beautiful semi-formal dress lay on the bed, it was a gold grecian styled, floor length creation, she ran her fingers over the soft material noticing how the dress was connected by links of gold chains at the shoulders. There was a cloak next to it - in a pale golden-beige color, a gold rose shaped brooch lay next to the soft cashmere fabric.

She was shocked, and surprised and stared at the clothes in front of her with a mixture of disbelief and awe. But apparently this wasn't the end of the surprises she thought as she spotted the claw foot tub next to a crusty gilded mirror it was filled steam curling gently into the air. A towel and bar of soap placed next to it.

Had _**he, no never not in a million years. **_

She thought as she lowered herself into the bath and picked up the bar of soap.

.

.

.

Half and hour to press conference.

She watched as the camera crew ran around like headless chickens, checking last minute details, and performing sound checks.

Deciding to do one last check on herself she got up and made her way to the warped and yellowing mirror. The golden dress fitted her body perfectly, the fabric was cinched at the waist by a intricately carved gold belt in the shape of leaves, it then billowed out falling to the floor, and trailing gracefully out behind her. She had draped the beige cloak so it fell over one shoulder leaving the other exposed, held in place by the brooch.

.

.

.

She looked nothing like a ninja, he thought, her hair curled gently around her face, the gold dress hugged her curves enticingly, and he couldn't help his eyes from lingering on the creamy exposed flesh of her shoulder.

"Its time" he said. She should have noticed him he thought he had been standing here for over thirty seconds, yet she turned startled as she took in his form at the top of the stairs. Green eyes widening in shock and he mentally scoffed at her reaction _**she could never hide her emotions. **_

.

.

.

She stood next to Team Hebi on the temporary stage in Oto-Square, the entire press conference so far had required her to do nothing but follow Sasuke onto the stage, Team Hebi in tow. The four of them lined up behind Sasuke the Oto-banner behind them as he began the press conference, she watched as the crowd listened with rapt attention to Sasuke, it was clear in all their faces that their respected their Otokage.

Movement on her right caught her attention breaking her from her crowd watching reverie. She watched as the red head Karin made her way to the podium, her hair had been sweeped into a elegant chignon, a pencil skirt and laced backed blouse replaced her usual attire, she looked...proffesional and competent Sakura mused.

She began to fidget slightly as each member of Hebi took their turn at the podium, explaining their roles in the renewal of Oto. She had to admit she was suprised at the competency of their words and the way they addressed the crowd who knew the three ex-defected missing nin had people skills.

"As Otokage, I require the very best for my people. And as per terms of the Alliance Treaty, regarding our lacking Health system. Konohagakure - Village hidden in the leaves, has deemed us with one of the most proficient Medical Ninja to assist in establishing a better health care system- Haruno Sakura"

Sakura swallowed as she made her way to the podium, masking her shock at Sasuke's introductory words - my word she had never heard him talk that much well except if it was about revenge.

Sakura surveyed the crowd in front of her reminding herself that the press conference was live she tried not to be intimidated by the peoples expectant expressions and Sasuke's overpowering aura on her left.

Steeling her nerves she spoke.

"I... I know I'm a stranger to you, I know that I'm here because of a treaty, but just because I did not volunteer to come here doesn't mean I won't do my utmost best in establishing a Health Care system in Oto and imparting as much of my knowledge as I can, to Ninja willing to learn from me, I look forward to spending the next two years with you."

The moment of silence, before the crowd started clapping was deafening and she breathed a sigh of relief as they clapped and cheered for her and she gave the crowd a brilliant smile.

Out of the corner of her eye she noticed the camera men making wild gestures with their hands... What...? _** Oh. **_She thought they wanted her to shakes Sasuke's hand, act of unity and all that, turning to face him, she stared at his impassive face.

A pause.

He extended his hand out to her.

Gracefully she placed hers in his trying to deny the jolt of electricity that raced from her fingertips and down her spine.

She expected a handshake.

She didn't expect him to swoop down in a graceful bow and lower his lips to her hand.

_**And despite his blank face, his eyes smoldered.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**"Sasuke?"**_

_**"Hn?"**_

_**"Who picked out my dress?"**_

_**"..."**_

_**"It couldn't have been you"**_

_**"..."**_

_**"Oh my god"**_

_**Sasuke twitched**_

_**"How did you know my size?"**_

_**"Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke...?!"**_

_**"..."**_

_**"Sasu-cakes?"**_

_**"Shut up Sakura"**_

_**"... You should know I feel violated" **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Tsunade watched the live feed from Oto, smirking as her student blushed when the Uchiha brat kissed her hand, who knew the prick could be so smooth.

They looked high-class regal and completely unattainable.

They looked _**good together. **_

And Tsunade couldn't help but feel for the first time as if her student may truly never come back.

.

.

.

**Note: Thoughts? I liked how this turned out (shrug). To be continued...**

**The lack of response for this - makes me really sad, so if you read please (begging on my knees plus cute pouty face) review.**


End file.
